Sikat Gigi & Sikat WC Story
by Mana Maru
Summary: bercerita tentang Ed yg mempunyai sebuah-,oke maksudku banyak masalah dengan sikat gigi yg biasa dia pakai,apa ya masalahnya?


** Sikat Gigi & Sikat WC Story**

**Yo...**

**ini adalah FIC pertama saya di Forum FMA jadi maaf kalau terlalu gaje,aku kepikiran ide ini pas liat iklan dirumahku *dilempar sendal jepit***

**oke,ndak usah basa-basi lagi deh,ayo kita langsung Disclaimernya!**

**Hemm *ambil Naskah* dibaca ya! *kembali ke kelas*. **

**Disclaimer : FMA itu punya Hiromu Arakawa-sensei ya!,aku cuman bikin cerita ini,soalnya Gak ada kerjaan,dan bla...,bla...,bla... (Oke,bla3 nya gak usah dibaca,itu pesan yg gak penting #plak). **

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,dll. **

**Summary : bercerita tentang Ed yg mempunyai sebuah-,oke maksudku banyak masalah dengan sikat gigi yg biasa dia pakai,apa ya masalahnya? **

**CEK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Nii-san?!,Nii-san_**ada dimana?!" Teriak Al yg sedari tadi kelimpungan mencari kakaknya yg hilang selama 6 jam, mungkin dimakan teri(?) *author digeplak*

"Apa Al?,dari tadi aku udah bilang kalau AKU LAGI DI TEMPAT MEETING!" Kata Ed yg mulai emosi sambil menunjuk kearah Kamar mandi yg masih terbuka(?) *oke,Author gak perlu membahas tentang meeting itu lagi kan?,karena itu adalah kegiatan yg gak penting untuk diketahui(?)*.

"**_Nii-san_**..." Kata Al.

"Apa Al?,cepatlah!" Jawab Ed yg sudah siap2 kembali ke alam Meeting(?)Nya yg tadi sempat ditunda karena Al yg terus2an berteriak seperti orang yg baru saja melihat seekor kucing yg dipites oleh seorang teroris(?), padahal meeting nya itu belum diselesaikan *oke,kalian ngerti kan maksudnya?*.

"Maksud Meeting yg **_Nii-san_** bicarakan itu apa?" Tanya Al polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya, sebenarnya bagi Ed,itu adalah pertanyaan yg tidak bermutu(?),Ed hanya bisa sweetdrop dan terjatuh ke atas tumpukan paku yg masih baru(?) Dengan gak elit-nya *buset dah!*.

"SUAKIIIT!,HOI!,SIAPA YG NARO PAKU SIH?!" Teriak Ed.

"Ah,itu dia pakunya!" Kata Winry.

**oke,skip time**

"**_Nii-san_**,apa yg **_Nii-san_** lakukan disini?" Tanya Al yg melihat kakaknya yg sedang meratapi sebuah nasib di depan kaca.

"Sikat gigiku..."

"Sikat gigi **_Nii-san_**?,knp?,tinggal dipakai saja!" Kata Al sambil memasukkan sikat gigi tadi kedalam mulut kakaknya.

"Hihak hihiku hahis hehehlung he wheche!" Kata Ed histeris.

"Apa **_Nii-san_**?" Tanya Al.

Ed pun mengambil sikat gigi tadi dengan muka yg sangat Emosional(?) dengan gerakan yg slow motion(?).

"Kamu ga tau?!,sikat gigiku ini,tadi pagi dijatohin sama kucingmu ke WC tau!" Kata Ed sambil menunjuk2 kearah sikat gigi yg tak bersalah itu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Al.

"Coba aku tanya,gimana kalau sikat gigimu masuk WC?,apa yg akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ed.

"Yg pasti langsung kubuang!" Kata Al.

"Nah,tuh kamu tau!,kalau gitu aku permisi dulu,aku mau mengubur sikat gigiku tersayang ini" kata Ed.

Ed pun pergi keluar sambil membawa buku Yasin(?)Yg muncul Dari kantong doraemon yg tadi pagi baru dia temukan di jalanan.

Setelah penguburan selesai,Ed pun kembali ke dalam rumah.

**_Jam 22.05 malam ._**

"**_Nii-san_**,apa **_Nii-san_** tidak menyikat gigi?" Tanya Al.

"Iya Ed,apa kau tidak merasa jijik?" Tanya Winry.

"Kgk!,kan sikat gigiku sudah gak bernyawa!" Kata Ed.

"Tapi kan sikat gigi memang gak bernyawa" kata Winry.

"Iya juga sih,mulutku bisa ada kuman kalau ga nyikat gigi!" Kata Ed *Author: wah,akhirnya si Ed nyadar juga*

"**_Nii-san_** tidak mau mulutnya berkuman kan?" Tanya Al.

"Iya,tapi aku gak mau sama sikat gigi itu lg" kata Ed.

"Kalau gitu...,PAKAI AJA INI!,INI NAMANYA DOMESTOS MORE PROTECTOR BARU! *author asal tulis* " Kata Al sambil menunjukan botol berisi cairan warna biru yg bling2 gaje gitu yg biasa dipakai untuk pembersih WC.

"Al...,kamu mau aku mati sekarang?" Kata Ed.

"Enggak kok!,aku hanya ingin membantu**_ Nii-san_**!" Kata Al.

"Al,kamu tau itu untuk apa?" Tanya Ed.

"Tau kok!,ini kan untuk pembersih WC!" Kata Al bangga.

"Oooh!,KAMU KIRA AKU INI JAMBAN?!" Teriak Ed.

"Eheheh,soalnya kebetulan ada iklan domestos,nah katanya ini untuk membersihkan kuman!" Kata Al.

"NANTI AKU MATI!" Kata Ed.

Lalu Al mangut2 lalu berpikir lg.

"Oya!,**_Nii-san_** pakai ini saja!,NAMANYA WPC CLEANER!,100% AMPUH MEMBERSIHKAN KUMAN!" Kata Al sekaligus Promosi sambil menunjukan botol WPC.

"ITU JUGA BUAT JAMBAN!" Teriak Ed yg sudah mulai emosi.

Lalu Al mulai berpikir lg.

"**_Nii-san_**!,aku tau harus pake apa!" Kata Al.

"Apa?" Tanya Ed.

Lalu Al mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan Domestos,WPC dan Pepsodent(?) Yg banyak,dan mengaduk nya sampai rata dan kembali ke kakaknya.

"Ini **_Nii-san_**!,aku baru membuatnya!,ini odol terbaru loh!" Kata Al.

"Kamu buat pake apa?" Tanya Ed.

"Aku tadi buat pakai Domestos,WPC,dan Pepsodent!,lalu kuaduk!" Kata Al.

"Hei2!,Al!,aku harus bilang berapa kali?!,Domestos dan WPC itu pembersih jamban!" Kata Ed.

"Tapi **_Nii-san_**,ini sudah ditambah pepsodent!" Kata Al

Ed mangut2.

"Tapi masalahnya sikat giginya pake apa?" Tanya Ed.

"Pake ini aja!" Kata Al.

"Pakai apa?" tanya Ed

"Pakai ini!,ini sikat gigi terbaru!,tadi aku nemu di kamar **_Nii-san_**!" Kata Al.

Ternyata...,yg dibawa oleh Al adalah sebuah sikat WC yg tadi baru saja di pakai Ed untuk membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Al...,kamu bodoh ya?,ITU SIKAT WC!" Teriak Ed.

"iya2,arwah emak kita juga tau kalau aku ini bodoh!" kata Al *author digeplak*

mendengar jawaban adik nya yg mengaku itu,Ed hanya bisa tepok muka dengan raket nyamuk milik Pinako(?).

"Tapi kan namanya juga sikat!" Kata Al.

"Hah,baiklah,kemarikan" kata Ed.

Lalu Al memberikan sikat WC tersebut kepada kakak nya yg selalu kena sial(?).

Dengan berat hati,Ed menyikat giginya dengan sikat WC dan ramuan(?) Yg tadi Al buat,melainkan menggunakan sikat giginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE END_**

**Yo minna!,gimana menurut kalian?,jelek?,gak lucu?,gaje?,atau apa?,kalau gitu mohon kritik dan saran nya!,Authornya juga lagi butuh ide buat FIC lain,kalau gitu sudah dulu ya!,jaa !.**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
